1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twisting exerciser, and more particularly to a twisting exerciser device including a structure changeable to different status or configuration for allowing the user to easily and safely and stably operate or conduct various kinds of twisting exercises or operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical twisting exercisers or mechanisms comprise a platform rotatably supported on a base with a bearing device for allowing the user to rotate the platform relative to the base and to conduct the twisting exercises or operations.
However, normally the bearing device normally include a number of roller or ball bearing members in surface contact with the platform and the base and may have a great friction formed between the platform and the base and may generate a great noise when the platform is rotated relative to the base.
Typical tilting or balancing exercisers comprise a rounded or curved element attached to the bottom of a disk or plate or foot support that may be provided for supporting a user thereon, and for allowing the user to attempt to maintain the disk or plate or foot support in a horizontal position or status, or for allowing the user to conduct the balancing exercises or operations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,586 to Tuthill et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,635,325 to Chiang et al. disclose two of the typical disk balancing exercisers or interactive training devices comprising a disk or plate or foot support with threaded hole in its center for threading or engaging with the threaded bolt or screw which includes a hemispherical shoe attached to the bottom portion thereof for pivotally engaging with a supporting surface or ground and for allowing the typical disk balancing exercisers to be operated to maintain the foot support in a horizontal position or status, and for conducting the balancing exercises or operations.
However, the threaded bolt or screw and the foot support may be inclined or tilted a lot relative to the supporting surface or ground, and the users, particularly the elders and the children may feel afraid and may not use or operate the typical disk balancing exercisers, or the tilting operation or the inclination of the movable plate is limited by the supporting member that may not be easily twisted or inclined or tilted relative to the supporting surface or ground, and the movable plate may not freely pivoted or rotated relative to the immovable base to conduct the balancing exercises or operations. Similarly, the elders and the children or the beginners may feel afraid and may not use or operate the typical disk balancing exercisers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional twisting and/or twisting exercisers.